Ep 725 (15 Mar 1991)
Synopsis It's all happening in the Diner this morning. Blake is stubbornly insisting he'll be going along to the disco in Yabbie Creek. He hates the idea of his sister attempting to pick up guys. Meanwhile, Carly and Ben are talking about how Pippa turned Michael's marriage proposal down. Ben tells her he'd even bought an engagement ring. That makes Carly feel even worse than she already had. She had convinced Michael that Pippa would say Yes. She feels sorry for him. Ben thinks it's better to stay out of it. The argument between the teenagers is picking up volume in the diner. To diffuse it, Ben takes Blake away with him to do a couple of hours (paid) work cleaning up the Boatshed. While they work, Ben finds out what the row is about. He doesn't quite agree with Blake's stance. He thinks he should be able to trust Karen and that she doesn't need to have him hanging around. Just when he thinks he might have changed Blake's mind, Adam calls in and offers his opinion. It's the exact opposite to what Ben had been advising Blake to do. Marilyn asks Carly does she think Nick will be coming into the Diner today? She really wants to talk to him. Carly doesn't know what time he will be in but Marilyn is prepared to wait. She tells Carly about how she feels guilty about throwing Nick out but that she also needs tenants to be able to pay her mortgage. She's a little shocked when Carly says making Nick move out because he was a policeman was not a nice thing to do. That he probably thinks that she'll throw him out again as soon as one of the other tenants starts complaining about living with a cop. Nick walks into the Diner. Marilyn asks him if she'd reconsider moving back into the Beach House. He says he's happy where he is and there are no hard feelings and leaves again. It doesn't look like Marilyn's hearing him though. Adam has his own opinion on Blake going to the disco. He thinks Karen needs to have him there to keep an eye on the mongrels who hang around in nightclubs. What would Ben know? He's a married man. Adam offers to come with him. He thinks there could be one snag though - if Karen and Sophie think they're going, they might change their plans and go somewhere else. Blake needs to tell them he's not going. Meanwhile, Nick is at work and trying to operate a speed trap in order to catch a motorist who's hooning around. In the middle of it all, Marilyn spots him and insists on trying to talk to him again. She gets in Nick's way and as a result, he loses the motorist. Furious, his Sergeant comes on the radio, asking him is he asleep? Marilyn just won't go away, even though Nick is almost begging her to leave. An unimpressed Chris Hale comes to find Nick. Marilyn tries to explain what happened but her poor explanation simply makes the situation even worse for Nick. Chris sends her away and tells Nick he will be having words with him later. Blake tells the girls he's not going tonight. He has decided Karen is old enough to make her own mind and do her own thing. Nick calls over to see Marilyn in the Beach House. She offers to cook him lunch but he isn't interested. He sits her down and bluntly tells her she's driving him crazy. Every time he looks, she's there trying to persuade him to move back in. Marilyn tries to explain how awful she feels over asking him to leave. He asks her to think about how he felt when his sergeant got stuck into him after what happened earlier. He gave him a right rollicking at the station and her actions got him into trouble. She needs to stop asking him to move back in because he won't. Marilyn is hurt and close to tears. Nick feels sorry for her and kindly suggests they have some lunch. He's not in the habit of having lunch with people he doesn't like. She smiles again. Ben has been really looking forward to meeting his friend Pete and has been behaving like a child on Christmas Eve. He goes to wait for him at the bus stop but he's not on it. The bus driver confirms that nobody with an army uniform has been on his bus at all today. Karen and Sophie are almost ready to leave for their night out and are in Summer Bay House. Karen shows off her "going out" outfit and make-up to Carly. She goes back upstairs to change her lipstick and Carly takes the opportunity to speak to Sophie about what she's doing. Carly thinks it's really nice that she's looking out for her friend but has she thought about how she'll feel if she doesn't meet anyone? Sophie doesn't think that'll be a problem. An annoyed Ben comes into the kitchen. He doesn't have a clue where Pete is. Marilyn and Nick had a nice lunch. Even though she promised she wouldn't ask him to move in again, she can't resist it. He cracks - he'll move back in. She's overjoyed and he gives her a big hug. Carly tries to cheer Ben up - he is annoyed and disappointed that Pete didn't show. The least he could have done was rung him to let him know he wasn't coming. Sophie and Karen leave for the disco. Blake and Adam are playing pool in the surf club, before making their own way there. Blake now thinks that he should let Karen do her own thing but Adam talks him around. They leave. Cast *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons Guest Cast * Nick Parrish - Bruce Roberts * Sgt Chris Hale - John Meillon Jnr * Bus Driver - Steve Langley ---- * Writer - John Hugginson * Director - Michael Sergi * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 724 (14 Mar 1991) Next Ep Ep 726 (18 Mar 1991) Category:1991 episodes.